


The Forgotten One

by MsGukkie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGukkie/pseuds/MsGukkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Realize whom you love before you lose them~</p><p>Levi, the strongest human alive, clean freak, rude but too short for a guy.<br/>Hanji, the smartest human alive, messy, dirty, eccentric, but cheerful, and has a nice tall body.<br/>They're friends. Friends who share everything together. They share sadness, happiness, food, job, even bed together.<br/>But friends are friends..<br/>Friends don't kiss..<br/>Friends won't get jealous when one of them finally find a lover..<br/>Friends won't leave each other..</p><p>"I'm no longer in your priority. It's okay. I won't bother you anymore."<br/>And with that.. everything changes..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                Humanity almost clearly been wiped out by the human-eater a.k.a Titans. Living inside the wall, counting days until the titans finally break the wall. Heartbeat went faster everytime they looked at the Survey Corps came back from outside with desperate looks. Seeing armies’ faces only brought nightmare for civilians. Everyone is afraid of titans. Except those veterans from Survey Corps.

                “LEVIIII!!! Come on! Just help me this time! We need to observe Titan so we can exterminate them!” Levi who was cleaning his room finally looked up to the woman in front of him with deadly look. If it was someone else who had confronted him, they would have ran away, but this is Hanji. Instead of ran away, she was making a pleading face in front of him. “Leviii.. You’re my comrade, my best friend. Please.. Please..!!!” He took a napkin then shoved it to her face, “Since when we’ve become friends. Go away, you’re filthy and stink.” Hanji grabbed the napkin then jumped onto his bed without removing her boots. “Aaaarghhh.. You’re a clean freak bastard! Just help meee!!!” Hanji kept pleading, didn’t care the look he gave her when she stomped at his bed with her boots. With one swift motion, she was already out of his room with her butt kissing the floor. “Tch.. Bastard!!!”

                Even those two were arguing each other and looked like hating each other, but everyone could feel they understood each other even without words. Levi never ever doubted Hanji’s hypothesis about titan. He didn’t even question it. On the other side, Hanji never ever doubted Levi’s skill since the first time she watched him using 3DMG. It was like they always trusted each other and without their knowing they got each other’s back.

                First time Levi trusted Hanji was when he lost his bestfriends, Farlan and Isabel. Before they died in the titan field, Hanji came to them and promised them if they survived, she would treat them a nice dinner. But the worst came to Levi, he lost both of his friends right in front of his own eyes. Isabel’s head lied on the muddy ground while Farlan was already in half. He was broken. He cut the titan into tiny pieces before finally murdered it with a deep cut on its nape. When he finally went back to headquarter, Hanji already knew that he had lost his bestfriends just by looking at his face. The clean freak finally forgot how to bath. He was in his room, sitting down on the floor when Hanji slowly opened the door. She stared at his emotionless face, didn’t know what should she do for him. Her eyes skimmed the room till she saw a white towel was hanging on a nail. She took the towel before went to bathroom and wet it with water. She went back to the room and knelt in front of broken Levi. Slowly she wiped the dry mud on his face. At first he flinched, surprised by the sudden touch on his face, but when he felt the mud of his face was wiped away, he let the woman did that since he didn’t like to be dirty too. Slowly he looked up to meet her eyes, and there she was, the glasses woman who he shooed away when she was trying to socialize with him in the first time they met. He gritted his teeth then took the towel from her hand. “I can do it by myself. Don’t try to touch me ever again.” He glared at her, shocking her with his rude attitude. But instead of complaining, she sighed before standing in front of him. “You know, I just wanna make sure that you won’t hurt yourself. Because I haven’t done my promise to treat you a nice dinner yet. You still remember that I promised to treat you, Farlan, and Isabel a nice dinner if we made it back, right? So I want to make sure that I will do what I promised to you no matter what. And one more thing…” She sighed a bit, “I wanna make sure that you won’t blame yourself. No one can predict how their life will end.” Suddenly he glared at her again and yelled at her, “Shut up! It was my fault. If I didn’t leave them, if I didn’t choose to kill Erwin that time, then maybe.. maybe.. they would’ve been here right now.” He felt a lump in his throat as he felt guilty and felt his tears about to came out. Now Hanji got shocked by his statement about his attempt to kill Erwin, but she didn’t question him since it wasn’t the right time. Levi was silent for a second, waiting for Hanji’s comment about his confession. But the comment was never come, “Even if they were saved now, they might be killed in the next expedition. You don’t think that I never lost any friend in expedition, right?” She looked straight at his eyes, “I’ve lost my whole friends from trainee squad. I did cry when they died, but I kept telling myself that they died in honor, they died for humanity and their spirits are still pushing me to move on, to keep fighting for humanity. And if there’s someone I could blame for their death, it’s titan.” She patted her kneel before finally turned her back at him, “Good night, Levi.” She walked out of his room, leaving him swallowing her words. And the next day, Hanji only smiled when she saw him at the dining hall, sipping his tea. She sat down in front of him and smiled at him, “Levi, good morning!” Everyone in the hall was surprised by her sudden move confronting Levi while no one had guts to talk to him. Levi who was alone before she came, only looked at her with not-amused face. But he was unbelievable relax with her by his side. And that became a habit for them to sit together in dining room when eating time came. At least that continued till the new trainee squad joined the Survey Corps the next year.

                It was the new spring when the new trainee squad joined The Survey Corps. At that time, Hanji was already chosen to be a Squad Leader along with Mike and Levi was chosen as Lance Corporal, but since Levi wasn’t from Trainees Squad, he wasn’t registered legally as Lance Corporal. Erwin as the new Commander asked Levi to make a special unit with Levi himself as the leader. “I can choose my own member to join the special unit, right?” He asked while looking at Erwin’s eyes. Erwin finally looked at him after finished reading Hanji’s report about her titan hypothesis. “Yeah… I give you permission to handpick your mem..” “Then I want Hanji in my special unit.” Erwin was speechless, watching if Levi was joking, but there wasn’t any hint that show if he was joking. “Except Hanji, Mike, and me.” Levi had already known that he couldn’t pick her, but still, he wished he could. “Tch… Then I want the profile of every Survey corps member.” Erwin stood up and walked to his bookshelf before took the newest edition of Survey Corps member. “Here… Just pick by yourself. Ah.. By the way, since the new trainee squad will join us in next expedition, I suggest you to pick your members after the expedition so you can see if someone from the trainee squad has a competence to join your special unit.” Levi took the book from Erwin then walked away without replying Erwin.

It was already midnight when Levi started reading the profiles since he couldn’t sleep as usual. Suddenly he read Hanji’s profile, “Hanji Zoe, 170 cm. She’s goddamn tall. 60 kg. Huh..? Really? She was heavy enough when I carried her. Gender : Female. I doubt it.” Suddenly a voice complained from behind him, “Hey!!! It’s not nice to read someone’s profile behind their back! And it’s not nice to say a girl ‘heavy’, it hurts my heart, you know! Beside, how could you say you doubt my gender!” Levi looked at her with emotionless face. “A girl never sneak into a guy’s room in the middle of the night.” He glanced at his door before looked back to her, “I thought I already locked my door.” Suddenly Hanji grinned sheepishly before showed her keys. “I duplicated your key.” Levi threw his pen to her forehead immediately. “That’s why I doubt your gender.” He continued reading the profile while Hanji only laughed and rolled on his bed. Suddenly Hanji stopped rolling and looked at the ceiling, “Levi…” She called him, then continued after she heard his soft hum, “There’re so many beautiful girls in the new trainee squad who join Survey Corps. I’m a little jealous. Why are they so pretty, and why am I not?” She looked at him before continued talking, “I heard that Erwin asked you to form a special unit. Well… have you considered me as your member?” She asked him. He finally stared at her before closed the book and sat on his own bed. “I think I’ll consider about it after you put your ass away from my bed.” Hanji laughed again then suddenly put her head on his lap that made her earn a hiss from him. But instead of tossed her head away, Levi pulled her hair a little. Hanji just chuckled before looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Levi was caught off guard when she looked at his eyes with a tender look. “Levi…” She closed her eyes slowly, “Don’t you dare to leave me.” Levi didn’t reply, but he just combed her hair with his fingers as an answer. “And you still have to help me catching a titan alive.” And with that, suddenly Hanji’s head got shoved away from his lap. “Move! I wanna sleep.” He said and pushed her away. She just laughed and gave him a space so he could lied down on his own bed. Then slowly they went to sleep and let out the soft snores.


	2. Chapter 2

One week before the expedition, and Hanji kept pleading to Levi, trying to make him helping her catching titan. Every member of Survey Corps who heard the glasses girl’s dream about observing titan only thought her as a freak eccentric leader. Everyone except Moblit. Actually Moblit was chosen by Hanji as her assistant because he shared the same interest about science with Hanji. Sometimes, seeing Moblit clung to Hanji too much gave Levi some urge to shove him into Titan’s mouth, but Hanji wouldn’t be pleased with his idea. But how could Levi hold himself not to toss that geek into titan’s mouth if Moblit kept interfering his precious time with Hanji. Just like that night, Hanji went to Levi’s room. As usual, she pleaded to Levi so he would help her catching titan. “Levi.. Please. Maybe we can learn how titan lives or what condition could make titan inactive.” She shook his feet. Levi narrowed his eyes at Hanji since she touched him with dirty hands. He could see some brownish stein on her face. “Don’t touch me, shitty glasses! You’re filthy! When did the last time you bathe?” He reached for her greasy hair before hissed in disgust. “Umm.. Yesterday!” She smiled before made a thinking face, “Or maybe… the day before yesterday.. 3 days ago? Umm.. I can’t remember.” Levi kicked her away from his feet. “Goddamn it! You really are the worst woman I ever seen! Even my horse is bathed twice a day!” He stood up before shoved her body away, “Go take a bath, filthy glasses!!!” Hanji pushed him back and stood towering him. “NO WAY! I’m not going to listen to you until you listen to me, shorty!” Levi gritted his teeth because Hanji called him ‘shorty’. In the next second, Hanji could feel her consciousness left her body.

“Mmmh…” Hanji hummed while restraining her body. She could feel her body lying on soft bed. Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked around. She still could feel a little pain on her nape and head. She noticed she was in her own room, the clean own room. She didn’t have any memories of cleaning her own bedroom. And.. she didn’t have memories she bathed and wore pajamas. She gritted her teeth. “THAT SHORTY ASS!!!!” She screamed in anger. She stood up with reddened face and rushed to Levi’s room. Without knocking, she barged into his room, only to see he already slept. But she was no mercy since she wanted to give him a lesson not to mess with her. She pulled his t-shirt and tossed him to the floor. Levi was shocked then with reflex, he kicked Hanji’s arm before rolled away and stood up after he got a little further from Hanji. “Are you nuts?! How can you barge into my room like that and attack me while I’m sleeping, shitty glasses?!” He rubbed his own arm that touched the floor too hard when Hanji tossed him. “You!!! You’re the one who’s being crazy!!! How could you do that to me?!” She felt her face burned up since she felt shame because she knew Levi bathed her so he might see her body. “I did what?!” Levi wanted to defend himself until he realized what she meant by ‘do’. “You’re angry because I bathed you and cleaned your room? For God sake! Shitty glasses, I asked Nifa and some other women to bathe you while I cleaned your room!!!” Levi hissed at her. But Hanji walked to him and tried to hit his nape, but he was fast so he could dodge her hand. “Why are you still mad?!” Levi glared at Hanji, and Hanji glared back at him. “Because you hit my nape and knocked me down!!!” Levi couldn’t defend himself for that, because it was true. Before he could answer, Hanji tried to kick his head which he dodged immediately. “Stop that!” He hissed at her before caught her hand that pointed to his neck. Hanji left hand was already caught by Levi before suddenly she attempted to punch his face with right hand. Levi caught her other hand and noticed that she wanted to use her leg to kick him, so he kicked her knee till she was tripped and stumbled to Levi. Levi turned her around fast so she fell with her back touching the floor. Levi straddled her under him and locked her move. She groaned and tried hard to fight back, but she couldn’t. She tried and kept trying until she was out of breath. She finally gave up after she felt his hand gripped her wrists hard. She panted under him, her sweats flew down from her forehead to her temples. She closed her eyes, tried to control her own breath. And after she felt a little bit calmer, she opened her eyes only to see Levi was staring at her with gentle eyes. She was surprised seeing his eyes staring at her like that. He stared at her eyes then slowly moved to her nose and stopped at her gaped lips. He gulped. She was taken aback with his unusual stare. “Um… Le.. Levi..” She mumbled with lower voice but she cursed herself because her voice sounded hoarse from yelling and panting too much. Levi slowly lowered himself to her. She bulged her eyes in shock because she knew what Levi attempted to do. But she more confused with herself since she didn’t try to stop him even her hands were already loose from his grip. She watched his face came lower to her face till she could feel his fresh breath on her face. She just waited. Their nose were slowly touched each other, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach because of nervousness. She unconsciously closed her eyes while Levi did the same. She counted in her mind the seconds until their lips met. ‘KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK’. Levi and Hanji were surprised by sudden knock and Levi looked how close he was with Hanji. He pulled himself immediately when he heard a voice from outside his room. “Lance Corporal Levi, It’s Moblit, vice leader from fourth squad. I’m sorry to bother you in the middle of the night. Lance Corporal Levi!” Levi was pissed off. He stood up and walked to the door before opened the door. Hanji was already stood up when she looked at Moblit. “What is it?” Levi glared at Moblit sharply, sending shiver into his spine. “U-Um.. Is Hanji-san he..” He stopped asking when he noticed Hanji was already behind Levi, “Hanji-san! I searched you everywhere! There’s something I want to discuss with you, but uhmm..” Moblit looked at Levi then to Hanji again, “It’s not good to keep Lance Corporal awake because of our discussion, right?” Hanji looked at Levi and shivered by his annoyed glare. “Okay then.. Ummm.. Levi, I gotta go. See you tomorrow, I guess?” She smiled awkwardly at Levi. Levi hissed at her before gave Moblit a deadly glare, “Don’t stay awake too long. Just tell her about your shit quickly then go to sleep.” Levi closed the door immediately after Hanji walked out. But both of Levi and Hanji still could feel their heart skipped a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you waiting too long..  
> Here's an update. Thanks for the favorites and comments.   
> I appreciate it \\(^,^)/ ow yeah..  
> and btw, today I update a short chapter..  
> Sorry if you're disappointed, but i'll update the next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay.. We will play truth or dare. But the dare is only drinking a glass of wine everytime they lose.” Sounds easy huh? But no. Because when you were sober enough or drunk, everyone can ask you easily and you will answer without thinking.
> 
> ~Who doesn't like Truth or Dare?~

Two days before the expedition. It was a rainy day and Levi couldn’t do his usual training. So, instead of that, he walked to Erwin’s office only to hang out or to do something, maybe helping Erwin with a lil bit office cleaning. But as he opened the door (WITHOUT KNOCKING), he only saw Erwin was sitting on the couch with Hanji leaning on his arm and Mike holding up a bottle of wine.

                “YOO!!! LEVI! Great timing! We just-“ “BANG” Levi closed the door hard. Already knew what Hanji wanted to say to him. He took a step back, but it was too late. Hanji already opened the door and pulled him back into the office and dragged him to sit beside Erwin.

“Levi! That was rude!” Hanji crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Anyway.. I and Mike were suggesting Erwin to join us in a game. And now, you have to join us too!”  
“No. I’m off!” Levi tried to stand up again but Erwin pulled him back to sit.

“Levi. You don’t think I will let myself get into their game alone, right?” Erwin smiled a little and Hanji hugged him suddenly.

“That’s My Erwin!!!” She laughed before stood up again and took the bottle of wine from Mike. She didn’t even realize how shocked Levi was with her sudden movement to Erwin some seconds ago. But when Levi looked at Erwin, there was a smile plastered on his lips. Levi felt some urge to hit the commander but he wouldn’t do that. Hanji continued explaining the game.

“Okay.. We will play truth or dare. But the dare is only drinking a glass of wine everytime they lose.” Sounds easy huh? But no. Because when you were sober enough or drunk, everyone can ask you easily and you will answer without thinking. And that was in Hanji’s mind actually.

“No shit.” Levi refused Hanji’s idea immediately, “Erwin! I guess you already know what Hanji is actually plotting. Why are you joining her?” He glanced at Erwin but only got a little smile as reply.

“Because I’m not going to get drunk easily.” Erwin smiled while looked at Hanji awhile. Now Levi knew what Erwin’s plotting. Levi sighed seeing two genius people who he called ‘friends’ lately.

“Fine. I’m in. As if I’m gonna drunk first.” Levi sat between Erwin and Mike that made him sitting across Hanji who giving him more pain in the ass with her idiotic smile.

“Then let’s get the game started!!!”

                Hanji spun the bottle really fast on the table that made it difficult to be predicted. Once it went slower, Hanji started to bite her lower lip which couldn’t left unnoticed by Levi. But Levi focused himself onto the bottle again.

“Yeeesssh!!! Erwin!!! Truth or Dare?!” Hanji yelled happily with hitching voice.

“Dare..” Erwin smiled a little and drank wine, but it hadn’t given any effect yet.

“Erwin! You’re boring!” Hanji gave Erwin the bottle to spin. Erwin smiled then spun the bottle. Then it stopped at Hanji.

“Erwin! You’re not cheating, aren’t you?” Hanji narrowed her eyes but Erwin gave him a smile.

“Why should I? It just.. the bottle likes you, Hanji.” He chuckled then asked her, “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth!!! Hahaha.. There’s nothing I hide from you guys! And all of you already know everyth-..”

“What’s your reason when you joining Survey Corps?” Erwin looked at Hanji, cutting her line.

“Eh.. I already told you long time ago. It’s because I-..”

“Stop with science bullshit things, Hanji. I know you hide the real reason.” Erwin looked at her seriously.

Levi was left speechless with both of them. He rarely seeing this kind of look from Hanji. She was breathing hard, confused, and couldn’t even look at Erwin’s eyes.

“You lied about your family died in Wall Maria incident too.” Mike added some spice and made the things went more awkward.

Hanji looked at Levi before clearing her throat and grinned at everyone.

“Hey… Hey… I ummm.. I’ll tell you guys later, after expedition. How bout that?”

“Fine.” Suddenly Erwin accepted Hanji’s offer, shocking Mike and Levi. “But you have to drink a whole bottle of wine first.” Hanji who just smiled then suddenly made a smug face and lowered her head. Mike only gave a smirk at her.

“Alright. Just.. please.. if anyone beside you guys know this, I swear I’ll poison you and slice your throat without mercy.” Hanji sighed a little before took a deep breath. “I will answer your question only, Erwin. I umm… My reason was.. Well, you know… Survey Corps is like suicide squad, I guess? Like.. everyone was prepared to death. I was running from my family. They kinda.. hated me and wished me die. So, I was thinking maybe I should just die. But I wanna die in honor, I wanna die as someone that give something for humanity. That was my reason.” Hanji grinned awkwardly, “I mean no offense, Erwin! Please understand me. I was seventeen the first time I thought about that reason. But now… I have another reason why I’m staying in Survey Corps.” She smiled so bright, making Levi slightly interested.

“I’m staying because I believe, one day, we can win this war and exterminate all titans. I believe there’s hope for humanity so I’ll fight for it no matter what. Beside, I want to see how wide this world truly is. I want to see the beach and sea that was written in the forbidden book I used to read.” Hanji grinned happily, didn’t realize that she captured three guy’s heart for some seconds. Levi, Erwin and Mike were amazed by her dream and her smile for a split seconds, before they came back to reality.

“Okay.. Next! I’ll spin!” Hanji smiled and spun the bottle again before it pointed to Mike.

“Truth.” Mike answered immediately.

“What do you think about Nanaba?!” Hanji smiled curiously while Erwin chuckled deeply.

“Shit. Umm… She’s… beautiful, motherly sometimes. Nice and a good cook. She smelled like cinnamon or vanilla sometimes.” Mike covered his mouth with the back of his hand and Hanji laughed at his shy attitude. “Next, I’ll spin.” Mike spun the bottle till it pointed at Hanji again.

“Arrgh! DARE! I had enough with your question, Erwin.” Hanji sighed before drank wine. She spun the bottle again until it pointed at Levi.

“Okay, Levi! What’s your type? A man who amazing on bed or a man with a dignity and melancholic?”

Hanji asked Levi even before he chose either truth or dare. Erwin and Mike laughed out loud with her question which pointed Levi as a gay. A hit was landed on Hanji’s head instead.

“Fvck you, shitty glasses!!! I’m not gay!!! Beside, I haven’t even chosen yet, dork!” Levi narrowed his eyes at Hanji who rubbing her own head. “My type is a woman who can stand with me and not die easily. And the most important is.. she is clean and can brew tea properly.”

“Whoaaah.. Totally not me.” Hanji grinned despite feeling a little twitch in her heart.

“Hanji.. I said I’m not a gay. Of course it was totally not you.” Levi smirked at her who only gave a little laugh at him before put back the bottle on the table. Levi took the bottle and spun it. It pointed at Hanji again. Hanji narrowed her eyes to all of them when they laughed at her.

“Hanji.. you really are unlucky today.” Mike smirked at her. Hanji only drank a glass of wine again, then spun the bottle fast. The bottle stopped and pointed at Erwin.

“You have to choose Truth, Erwin!!!” Hanji looked at Erwin with crease between her eyebrows.

“Fine.. Truth it is.” Erwin smiled gently and ruffled Hanji’s hairs. Levi’s jaw tightened awhile and he didn’t even realize it. He felt sick seeing Erwin and Hanji like that.

“What’s your kink?” Mike asked Erwin so sudden earning a laugh from Hanji and a ‘Huh’ from Erwin.

“Mike.. Seriously?!” Erwin chuckled a bit before cleared his throat. Levi looked at Mike with surprised look but he covered himself well.

“Well..” Erwin took a deep breath, “What should I say? I think a woman with black slim dress and has a nice ass exciting me. Especially if she drinks wine with her neck tilted up so I can see her sexy long neck and shoulder. I would take that girl to bed right away.” Mike, Levi, and Hanji were shocked by Erwin’s imagination.

“That was…” Hanji bit her lip.

“Sexy..” Levi mumbled with low voice but then cleared throat when the others looked at him.

“Actually.. I was going to say Classy.” Hanji chuckled a bit when seeing Levi’s face reddened because of some awkward stare from his friends.

“And it really suits Erwin.” Mike smirked, “By the way, were you imagining Marie or Hanji, huh?”

And suddenly Mike got slapped on the back head when he slipped ‘Marie’ name in front of Hanji and Levi.

“Who’s Marie?” Hanji smirked.

“Oops.. I’m sorry Erwin.” Mike smirked a bit while rubbing his back head.

“She’s my past. My crush. Already forget her.” Erwin smiled a bit, covering his leaked secret.

“But she was motherly and kind woman. So Erwin’s imagination doesn’t suit her.” Mike grinned widely, making him look creepy. “You weren’t imagining Hanji, were you?”

“Mike.. Pshhh..” Hanji chuckled, “Stop that. There’s no way Erwin imagining me. I don’t even have proper boobs right here.”

“Hanjiiii~ That’s why I assume it was you. He didn’t look for sexy boobs, but sexy ass. You have nice ass!” Mike chuckled deeply and got a hit from Hanji.

“Shut up you old man!” Hanji kicked Mike while Mike only laughed. Erwin laughed loudly seeing both of his friends while Levi didn’t like the possibility if Erwin was really imagining Hanji in his kink because actually, Levi thought it actually suited Hanji too. Levi sighed a bit.

_“Why am I being like this? Why should I care if Erwin and Hanji are like a thing?! Forget it! I need wine.”_

Levi thought to himself and took a glass of wine and drank it while the others weren’t watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating so long.  
> I was kinda busy with study.  
> But i'm taking vacation today, so i give you the new update.  
> *bow down* I wish you could forgive me my dear readers.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing in here.. Since my main language isn't English so.. I'm sorry if my English was bad.  
> But I wish you'll enjoy my story..  
> 


End file.
